


Mr. Blue Sky

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate sees fireworks on New Year’s Eve. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "fireworks" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

When Kate looks up towards the sky, she sees blue.

Which is odd, because the sun went down hours ago and she’s expecting to see fireworks. Ryan’s having a big New Year’s Eve party on the roof of his apartment building. Everyone’s there: Esposito, Lanie, even Castle and Alexis. She’s had a couple drinks; everyone’s having a good time, and when she looks up, she’s expecting to see fireworks.

But Rick’s eyes are so very blue, and his lips are so very inviting, and it’s midnight. So, when the New Year arrives, Kate gets everything she’s expecting. She sees fireworks.


End file.
